Living With Nations
by felicianoludwig
Summary: what will England do when he finds a pair of orphaned twins on his way to America's? and what will he do when they become the darlings of the world meetings?
1. Chapter 1

**Feli: *wizzing around Lovenyami * we get to work together on a story!  
****Lovenyami:*Watches you* Hehe, yeah we do  
****Feli: and England's going to be mum!  
****England: *just walked in* I beg your pardon!  
****Lovenyami: Mummy England! *Clings to him*  
****England: *splutters* i demand to know what's going on here and why you two twats are calling me your mother!  
****Feli:*sees America* DADDY! *tackle hugs America*  
****America: Woah! Wha-? *Flails when you tackle hug him and falls backwards with you still hugging him* Daddy?  
****Feli: *grins* that's right! *hugs him again you're going to be daddy in this story and Iggy is going to be Mum! and you'll teach us how to catch and all kinds of neat stuff!  
****America: *Blinks* Uhh... England's the mom, huh? *Glances over at England* ...That doesn't sound to bad, actually..  
****Lovenyami: And, and, England you can teach us how to be polite little ladies~ *Mutters* Just please don't teach us how to cook...  
****England: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY COOKING!  
****Feli: OH OH and you could teach us all kinds of sword play, mum!  
****England: well i suppose i could...  
****Lovenyami: *Giggles* Yeah, yeah!  
****Feli: oh dad would you do the honors?  
****America: Right! Thank you all for reading! And I want you all to leave super awesome reviews! Reviews fit for a hero! It'd be totally cool if you did!  
****P England: and if ye leave a flame i'll so ye how _I_ use flames**

England was strolling along down the street, America had invited him over for lunch. It would probably be more of those artery clogging hamburgers he so loved, but it was nice to get to spend time with his former colony. England took the well-known root when suddenly he felt a small tug on his well pressed trousers. England looked down to see a little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes smiling up at him. England smiled and crouched down to eye level with her.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" England asked kindly. The little girl giggled.

"You sound funny. My name's Samantha and I'm this many years old! " she said, holding up 5 little fingers.

"You're _5_ years old?!" England asked, pretending to be impressed and ignoring the funny comment.

"Nooo," she said sounding indignant "I'm tree years old" she said, still holding up her five little fingers. England reached over and tucked her pinky below her thumb. Looking around he noticed no one was watching them or coming to collect her.

"Samantha, where is your mummy?" England asked, growing a bit concerned. Samantha pointed to an ally way not far from where they were standing.

"Mommy told us that we were playing hide and seek with some people and had to hide in the box where she put us until she came back to get us, but then she spilled Kool-Aid all over herself and is taking a nap now." As Samantha told England this a feeling of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. He held out his hand for Samantha's tiny one.

"Come along, love, let's go see if mummy's up yet." She put her hand in his and they walked off to the ally. When they rounded the corner what England saw confirmed his fears. Samantha's mother was lying dead in the ally. Samantha slipped her hand out of England's and ran to one of the many boxes in the ally.

"MIMI LOOK! I FOUND A FRIEND!" Samantha shouted. As she shouted England saw a sandy blond head poke out from the box.

"Samantha, who is this?" England asked not sure if this was a friend he should take home to her mother or if it was her sister.

"This is Mimi, she's my sister!" Samantha said pulling her sister out of the box.

"AWWWW, Sammy!" Mimi complained "You gave away our hiding spot!" England tried to think of a plan, if only he had the cellphone America had been telling him to buy. England decided he would take the girls to America's house and call the authorities when he got there.

"Come along girls, we're going to go see a friend of mine. I think you'll like him." England said in a care free voice, holding out a hand for each girl. They both scampered up and took a hand. He kept the girls busy asking questions that he would need to know so he could talk to the police and keeping them guessing as to who his friend was.

When he arrived at America's house he banged on the door which flew open.

"Dude, I thought you weren't coming!" then America saw Samantha and Mimi "Dude, who are they?" He asked.

"This is Samantha," England removed his hand from hers and placed it on her head "and this is Mimi." he said again, placing his hand on a small head "Do you have any paper and crayons?" asked England, glancing at the two oblivious little girls who were trying to see everything at once.

"These young ladies need something to keep them busy while we talk" America wordlessly pointed to the couch and got them drawing supplies. America then took England to his office and shut the door, his normally cheerful demeanor gone.

"Why are you coming here with two of my citizens? They're little kids dude!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions you bloody wanker! I was on my way over when Samantha, the one with the brown hair, tugged on my trousers and started talking to me. When I asked where her mummy was she pointed to an ally and said that her mummy had told her and Mimi to hide, then spilled Kool-Aid and was taking a nap. We need to call the police and figure out what to do with those two, we can't keep them.


	2. lessons

**Feli: Hey we're back!**  
******Lovenyami**: Yes! Welcome back everyone~  
** England:*walks in* I hope Flying Mint Bunny was mistaken when he told me that you were carrying on with this mum ****nonsense**  
******Lovenyami**: 'Ello Mum~ *Huggles England*  
**Feli: But Dad said it was ok *looks at America* didn't you**  
** America: I, uh.. *Glances at England* I didn't say that. Haha, nope. Not at all.**  
** England: *glares at America***  
**Feli: Please Mum can we keep this up? I mean you make such an excellent mum we love you**  
******Lovenyami**: Yes, yes. *Still clinging to him* Please, mum, can we? *Puppy dog eyes* Pleeease~  
**Feli: *clings to him too* please**  
**England: I- ah- well,*sighs* I suppose**  
******Lovenyami**: Yay~ Thank you mum  
**Feli: Mum? would you do th honors please  
****England: *grabs ****Lovenyami** and puts a flint lock pistol to her head* review or I'll blow the little lass' brains out  
******Lovenyami**:*Eyes grow wide* Uwwaahh! ;A;  
**America: dude! he's serious it's locked and loaded  
****Feli: Please review for my (honorary) sister's life**

"Samantha! Mimi! You need to get up now girls! You have to get up, you have to practice your sword play, sewing, singing, drawing and your father would like some time with you today." England called up the stairs, rousing the two 10 year old girls. They yawned and stretched, tumbling out of bed, in Samantha's case literally, hitting the floor with a thump. They shuffled down stairs, not quite awake yet.

"Mum, how 'bout we leave the things having to do with sharp objects 'till after" Samantha yawned "we wake up" Mimi nodded in agreement.

"I suppose. Mimi, when breakfast is done go get your sketch pad and meet us in the music room, Samantha grab your music and meet me in the music room."

"Ok." They agreed and went off to grab the supplies they needed and met in the music room. After an hour of singing and drawing they moved to the sword play. England told the girls to get ready and grab their swords but not to do anything. The girls grabbed their swords, where there were swords and other various weapons ever where in the house they were bound to have their own swords. Their swords were twin blades, with Mimi having a slightly shorter blade since she was taller. They waited for England and brought their swords up the second they heard the clunk, clunk, clunk of steel toed boots.

"Ah, I see ye be ready to fight. This morn ye will be fightin' me. Ye can double team me all ye want, let's see if ye be worthy of _my_ praise not that pansy ye call mum." He lunged, and the girls dove in two different directions. Mimi came up running and Samantha came up swinging. The move almost worked but the privateer brought his sword up just in time to keep her from slicing his face. "Good try lass but ye need to be quicker than that." He chuckled, at least until she knocked his sword down, stepping on it. Captain Kirkland was suddenly pulled back by something. When he looked up he realized that something had been Mimi and that the twins had their blades crossed at his throat. He slowly raised his hands and the girls stepped back in perfect sync watching him. If England had taught them anything about fighting it was: never drop your weapon and don't trust an opponent to go back on their yield. "Effective, very effective. Ye had this all planed out, didn't ye? One of ye will fight at a time and the other one slips into the shadows 'till she sees her chance, then ye both strike." The girls watched him silently, waiting for an attack. "Ah, I suppose ye'll be wanting yer mum back?" England fainted and the girls rushed to help him, Mimi caught his head, making sure it didn't hit the floor, while Samantha caught his sword arm so he wouldn't stab himself.

"Unnnn what-" England's eyes widened as he looked both of his daughters over "b- but not a scratch, how?"

"We didn't fight for that long against you pira- privateer you. The second we saw a chance to take him down we did." Mimi explained.

"DUDE!" Shouted America, coming into the room. "Did they just take you down?" America asked delightedly

"Yes, you twat, they took me down when my… other self came forward too, no less" England said, embarrassed that he had been overcome by 2 mere ten year olds but, proud of his daughters for being able to take him down when he wasn't holding back.


	3. intruders

** England: ah i see a few of ye care for the lass *lets Lovenyami go***  
**Feli: Lovenyami! *glomps***  
** Lovenyami : ;A; Thank you guys! Thank you! *Clings***  
** America: *puts himself between the girls and England* Dude not cool!**  
**England: *puts a hand to his head* W-what happened? OH please revi-**  
**Feli: you just put a gun to Lovenyami's head!**

**England: I what! *throws himself at Lovenyami checking to see if he did ant damage* are you hurt?! oh my god Lovenyami i am so sorry if i can make it up to you...! do you need any thing?**  
** Lovenyami: Ou... No, no. I'm fine. It's fine...Nah, I don't need anything, dude.**  
**England: do not say dude that is horrable grammar it's Mum!**  
** Lovenyami : Ah, but before you didn't even want us calling you mum. *Giggles***  
**England: *blush* well it's the least i can do and...*mumbles***  
**Feli: what was that? **  
**England: *sighes* I've grown rather attached to you two**  
**Feli: *glomps England* MUM!**  
** Lovenyami : Hehe~ *Joins in on glomping England***  
**America: Aw, guys, how come he gets all the hugs?**  
**Feli*opens arms to him in a group hug offering***  
** America: *Joins in group hug***  
**Feli: all together now!**  
**All: please review!**

Samantha and Mimi walked through the door, dropped their back packs and took off their shoes. "MUM DAD WE'RE HOME!" they shouted in unison. No one responded but they heard two voices that weren't their parent's. They grabbed two of the many swords scattered around the house, not theirs but the know how to use them, and snuck up behind the two intruders. They were both male, one had short, curly brown hair while the other had long, wavy, blond hair. Samantha took the blond while Mimi took the brunette. "Make one move and we'll cut your throats" Samantha growled taking on a tone much like their mother's when he threatened someone. The blond went very still but the brunette was still relaxed.

"Niños, ¿por qué tienes una espada para el cuello de tus tío?" the brunette asked cheerfully.

"Tío España?" Samantha asked.

"Uncle France?" asked Mimi

"Sí." Said Spain, smiling cheerfully.

"Oui" France said, still holding as still as possible. Both girls lowered their swords.

"What do you two think you were doing sneaking in here?! We could have really hurt you! You do realize mum was a privateer and that he taught us how to use every weapon in this house!" Samantha scolded.

"Oui, but we wanted to see our darling nieces!" France cried, returning to his normal self. Samantha sighed and held out her hand to Mimi. Mimi handed over her sword and Samantha went to put them away.

"UNCLE FRANCE!" was all the warning he got as Mimi used all the knowledge about football she had gained from her dad and tackled France in a hug. France propped himself up on one elbow hugging Mimi with the other arm. Spain got even less warning as Samantha tackled him from the side. All four of them we laughing and having a good time until Samantha asked the big question.

"Where are Mum and Dad? Mum would have kicked you out by now Uncle France, and Dad would have come down to join the fun."

"Well I'm not sure of exactly what happened but... someone managed to anger your mère." France explained.

"Oh dear," they sighed "did he take anything with him?"

"Non but, he was wearing his special boots" France told them.

"Was Dad with him or did he go to track him down?" Mimi asked, trying to decide on a course of action.

"He is trying to track him down." France said, watching his nieces to see what they would do. They went in to the back yard and, in prefect unison to make it louder, shouted "MUM, YOUR SCONES ARE ON FIRE AGAIN!" All four hear the front door slam open.

"Bloody hell!" The girls ran back to the kitchen.

"Welcome home." Samantha greeted.

"Have a nice trip?" Inquired Mimi.

"Have a nice trip? But I didn't" he looked at his cloths "oh bullocks." He swore, seeing he was wearing his old captain's uniform. The front door flew open again and a frantic, wild looking America ran in

"DUDES I COULN'T FIN-… FOUND HIM!" Shouted America, seeing England standing in the door. He looked at Samantha and Mimi. "Dude, how did you two find him?" he asked.

"Well, someone let us know he was missing so we ran outside and told him his scones were on fire." Samantha said not mentioning any names.

"Did the frenchie tell you?" Mimi and Samantha sighed.

"Yes, Uncle France told us that Mum was missing." Samantha said, admitting the Frenchman was there. Behind her back Mimi counted down on her fingers. 3,2,1-

"YOU BLOODY FROG GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Niños, ¿por qué tienes una espada para el cuello de tus tío?- children why are you holding a sword to your Uncle Spain's throat?


	4. Missing

**Feli: ok no intro today. Here's why *holds up Loveyami*.  
****Loveyami: Uuuuuu... *Is a brain dead zombie* **

Mimi and Samantha walked home with their friend Oliver. Oliver was about Samantha's height with blue eye and hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be more blond or brown. He was a rather shy boy but nice and polite. They were planning on hanging out after school and were walking to the twin's house. When they got home they saw a note on the door

"Dear Mimi and Samantha,

There is a world meeting today. I told your Father to tell you about it, but you know how reliable he is in that aspect. Please get ready and come down right after school.

Love,  
Mum"

"Oh no, Oliver we'll have to send you home. I'm sorry, we'll get you an escort just gimme a sec." Samantha said before leaning in the door and whistling loudly. A yellow lab came running up to meet them.  
"Oliver, this is Liberty. She's Dad's dog but Mum trained her so she can follow just about any command you can think of." Mimi explained putting a hand on Liberty's head. "Liberty, take Oliver home. No fence hopping or cutting through yards." Mimi commanded. Liberty stood and started walking away checking to make sure Oliver was following. The twins ran inside and split jumping into the showers to get done quickly. They changed, packing warm clothes in their suitcases since they were planning on heading home with Uncle Canada. They made it to the world meeting with plenty of time to spare. They steeled down and started breaking up fights.

"Ah, Latvia, why don't you come sit by me?" Said Russia, intimidating the poor Baltic state.

"Oh, but Uncle Russia! I was hoping to sit by you." Mimi said, Russia consented and Latvia scuttled away. As the meeting went on they continued breaking up fights, telling Switzerland that there was a reason he had a peace prize and to not hit Japan with it and keeping France, England and America from going after each other. All in all a normal world meeting then, the sisters split. Under the circumstances it wasn't a big deal, normally Samantha and Mimi we inseparable but the bathroom was one of the few exceptions in a place like the world meeting center where they were as comfortable as if they were at home.

Samantha got up and signaled Mimi that she was going to the bathroom before leaving. When she got done she was on her way back to the meeting when she heard footsteps. Samantha turned, smiling expecting to see one of her uncles; instead she found a white cloth pressed to her face. A cloyingly sweet smell invaded her nose and mouth, her vision started to dim and then she was gone.

Mimi sat at the table next to poor Canada so she could relay what he said since no one seemed to hear him. All of the sudden Mimi collapsed. The nations all stopped their debates and rushed to Mimi's side. Mimi stirred then sat bolt upright "SAMANTHA!" She screamed, sensing her twin's danger.

"Germany, Russia, Japan go look for Samantha, she may be in danger." All the countries searched the building for over an hour with no sign of Samantha. The countries waited, knowing that any cry from her in their native language on their soil they would hear her and be there in a heartbeat.

Samantha woke up groggy and dazed in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and found a bucket, promptly vomiting into it. She looked back on what had happened. "Shit." She muttered to herself. She was lucky to be alive and she knew it even if her captors didn't. With all of the training she and her sister received, they had learned about different anesthetics. China had told them one of the most dangerous, chloroform, had a sweet smell and often caused vomiting or, if too much was administered, death. Samantha took in her surroundings; she was in a small, cold dungeon-like room made of nothing but stone. The dungeon reminded her of the one England had in the basement. "Mum?" She called. "MUM?!" She kept calling until someone came into her cell. He was average size and weight, brown hair, brown eyes. He was, all in all, average. He came in with a dagger strapped to his hip. Bingo that was her ticket out. "MUM! MUM I WANT MY MUM!" She screamed and cried at the top of her lungs. The man stepped forward and slapped her. Well, he tried to. She ducked the slap and grabbed his dagger. She brought the dagger hilt down on his head and he dropped like a stone. She ran out the door, when she got outside the cold hit her like a brick wall. She had dressed for the world conference in jeans and a tee shirt. The world outside was all white broken up by a few trees. Samantha mentally crossed off all but three countries Russia, Canada and America. She heard shouting and footsteps behind her, no time to shout for help in all three languages. She ran and went up the nearest tree. Looking she saw a blob of cream. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a bear. It was a polar bear, which left two places, she took a guess. "Uncle Canada, aide!" she shouted. As soon as she shouted she heard a huff from below her. Looking down she saw baby bear. It looked almost like a teddy bear. The men kept running over, shouting to scare Kumajiro away. The bear backed away from the tree, staying on his hind legs. Then he grew. The small cub grew to a full sized bear. Then he charged at the men 9 feet and 1,102 pounds of pissed bore polar bear came at them. Samantha heard a rustle from below her and saw Canada reaching up to help her down. Once he helped her down he took Samantha back to the world meeting hall. When she got back she threw the doors open and mimicked her father "Hahaha, never fear the hero has arrived!" Mimi threw herself at Samantha, while England didn't even look up.

"Now is not the time for your hero act, you bloody twat, or have you forgotten that one of your daughters is missing?" He scolded half-heartedly.

"Dude, I'm right here" America said. All the countries snapped their heads up and saw the twins clinging to each other. They all shouted and whooped; even Germany and Romano dropped their composer and jumped in the fray.

"You bloody idiot." England scolded, holding both Samantha and Mimi close as he cried, "_Never_ scare me like that again."

They all spent the night at the world meeting hall that night. Samantha and Mimi were the first ones to fall asleep, using a full grown Kumajiro as a pillow. Kumajiro was as calm as could be, showing no signs of the earlier aggression. America and England were the next ones to fall asleep with Samantha and Mimi between them.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Feli: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! i'm sorry we haven't uploaded on a while but hopefully this will make up for it**  
**Lovenyami: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all enjoyed the food! o3o And for those who don't celebrate, um... Hope you had a nice day! Yeah.**  
**America: DUDE! who doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving?**  
**England: America, there are plenty of people who don't celebrate Thanksgiving.**  
**America: but, dude it's like the best holiday EVER you get to stuff yourself!**  
**England: You do that everyday anyways.**  
**Feli: Mum dose have a point**  
**America: no i don't dude you eat as little as possible because you eat your own cooking!**  
**England: What are you implying? *Glares at America***  
**Feli: Dad you might want to stop and think before you talk for once or you'll be sleeping in the shed**  
**America: you have no taste! you killed your taste buds 'cause you're always eating those nuclear weapons you call food**  
**Feli:* face palms* you never listen**  
**England: *Snarls, pulling out sword from no where* You bloody wanker, comparing my food to nuclear weapons!**  
**Feli: please review while we keep Mum from killing Dad! *heads off with my sword***

America came up behind England, wrapping his arms around him, "So babe, what are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?"

England scoffed. "What makes you think we're celebrating it?" he demanded, pouting. The fact that people celebrated leaving him still stung. He stomped off in a sour mood.

"Mimi can you start cooking?" Samantha asked

"Yes, but mum said we're not celebrating it!" Mimi said  
"Leave that to me." Samantha smiled, "but don't hang around the table, put the food on it and back off." Mimi nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Dad could you just stand here?" Grabbing his shoulders and positioned him against the wall, then trotted off.

Samantha knocked on England's door "Mum?" she opened the door. "Do you wanna come down with us?"  
"Want to" England corrected automatically, "and no, I don't." He replied.

"Please Mum! We would love you to come down with us" Samantha begged.

"No, why would I want to celebrate people leaving me? It makes me feel hated!" England started losing his temper.

"Well when you're in this state I can see why!" Samantha shouted at him. England grabbed his nearby sword, not thinking and started to go after Samantha, who had her sword out and ready. She turned and ran down stairs England following her. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and had a brief bout before Samantha ran into the dining room. She backed against the table and when England swung his sword rather than meet him, she rolled out of the way and England's sword landed, right in the middle of a huge golden-brown turkey with all the trimmings. Samantha stood, laughing.

"Looks like Mum wants to carve the turkey this year." America, Samantha, and Mimi all ran over to England, and hugged him.  
"Thanksgiving is exactly what it sounds like, a day to give thanks and we want to spend it with you because we're thankful for you." Mimi said, England stared at the three of them his eyes welling.

"Well, I suppose I can join you this year, if you insist." England said taking a seat. He pulled his sword out of the turkey as Mimi brought out a proper carving knife.

"I know you were eager to carve the turkey but how about you use this instead?" She said, offering him the knife. England took it and carved the turkey.


	6. that wasn't supposed to happen

**Feli: hey all, sorry his is so late no RP this time i have exams this week so feel lucky that you're even getting it! on a different not i have a chapter (that would be very late) that would have a Christmas/ New Years them i would like to know if you would like to see it or if you guys just want me to move on so please review. there is a button at the bottom of the page that should help you with that. FYI IF I GET NO REVIEWS YOU WILL NOT GET THE CHAPTER!**

Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. England stood in his black hooded robes. It was late at night, the best time for him to be doing this since the girls would sometimes call him at lunch or in between classes. With the girls and America asleep no one would bother him. He continued with his spell. He finished the spell, satisfied that it had taken though it would take a few days before he would see if the frog had turned into a real frog.

"Samantha! Mimi! Time to get up!" England called up the stairs. The girls opened their eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Mum why is it so dark?" Samantha called but all that came out was "mew." She fought her way to the surface and saw she had been under her blanket, odd she always kept her head above the blankets. She looked around and saw something behind her. Trying to get a better look at it she turned around and around until she fell of the bed. She landed on her feet, that was odd, she never landed on her feet this early in the morning. She looked at her feet they were small and brown with tabby stripes. Her front feet were paws! She tried to yell for England but all that came out was a loud mew. Something moved in Mimi's bed and a small sandy blond head poked out. It was a small Scottish Fold. They milled around trying to think of what to do when England got impatient and came in.

"I told you two to get up 15 minutes ago!" England shouted. As soon as he came in Mimi and Samantha ran to him twining around his legs and mewing at the top of their lungs. England looked down and smiled. "Hello there what are you two doing in here?" England bent down and petted them. Then straightened and walked over to their empty beds "SAMANTHA?! MIMI?!" The kittens began to mew and put up a fuss. But England ignored them and ran downstairs. They tried to keep up but the stairs were a challenge in their current state. When they reached the front door it was wide open and England was nowhere in sight as they looked around they got to close to the edge and tumbled off the step and on…. to France's feet.

"Well 'ello there little ones." France bent down to pet them but they jumped back…. Right into a patch of dirt Liberty had created. Mimi mewed getting France's attention while Samantha wrote

"Uncle France it's us, Samantha and Mimi." France came over and read what Samantha had written.

"Sacrebleu, where are Angleterre and l'Amérique?" France yelped. Samantha whipped away what she had written in the dirt and wrote again.

"Dad's at the White House and Mum ran out the door in a panic when he saw we weren't in bed."

"Do they have their phones with them?" France asked. Rather than bother with writing again they simply nodded. France pulled out his phone and dialed a number. From inside the house came the song "Barbie Girl". France looked genuinely upset. "He put that as my ring tone?" Samantha and Mimi's tails twitched in amusement. France hung up then looked at the girls. "I don't have l'Amérique's number." The girls got up and (with help from France) went back inside and ran for the steps. France picked up Mimi but before he picked up Samantha she felt something grab her by the scruff of the neck and start carrying her up stairs. Liberty was carrying her up stairs. Liberty set her down at the top of the steps and Samantha raced off to the room she shared with Mimi. Her cell phone had fallen some time during the night so she ran over to it and tried to open the flip phone but only slid it across the floor. France came in and set Mimi down before opening the phone for Samantha. She stepped on the 2 and wited until the screen said "calling dad's cell." France bent down to pick it up.

"l'Amérique? You must come home right away."  
"Yes."

"Mimi and Samantha 'ave been turned into cats."

"Non, I am not joking!"

"Probably Angleterre."

"I tried but 'e left 'is cell phone here."

"Good bye."

France turned to see Mimi and Samantha following something he couldn't see. Suddenly Mimi and Samantha dove under their beds, Mimi returning with a pen and Samantha returning , covered in dust, with some scrap paper. Mimi took the pen in her mouth carefully. writing something when the paper slowly floated upwards and flew off. France fainted.

12 hours later Mimi and Samantha were drinking a horrible potion that England had made and were ushered behind changing screens with their PJs. 10 minutes after that they were fully human and fully dressed only to be practically tackled by America, England and France


	7. Eating out

**Feli:HI EVERYBODY! *waves***

**lovenyami: Hiya all you beautiful peoples~! o3o/  
****Feli: *hangs head* i'm sorry this has taken a while but i'm lazy sorry**

******lovenyami**: But hey, the next chapter is finally here~ Ou!~  
**[5:20:40 PM] Feliciano Vargas: YUSH ^^ so ummmmm *looks at you* where are Mum and Dad they're usually nearby if not participating  
********lovenyami:** Mum and Dad are uh... I... Don't know where they are...

**Feli: ummmmm *hears noises form their room and turns bright red* ahhh let's get on with the story!**  
******lovenyami:** Ah, yeah! On with the story!  
**Feli: i'mm going to go pour bleach in my ears and mind  
****lovenyami:** *Giggles*  


Samantha looked in the pot at the blackened mess. "Ummmm, mum, this is burned past the point where even I'll eat it." Samantha said being the least picky eater in the house.

"Alright, we'll go out." England sighed. America and Samantha punched the air and whooped. Mimi chuckled seeing them and England got very irritated.

"Where are we gunna go?" asked America "I think we should go to Mac Donald's."

"No! No! No! We should go to that new Chinese place that opened up down the street!" Samantha won the argument and they went to the Chinese place. They each ordered and when the food came out, Mimi took a bit all hell broke loose. She beckoned the head chef over as Samantha slumped in her seat, attempting to hide from the stares that were soon to come.

"You call this Chinese food?!" She asked the chef, "This is a cheap American knock off! Allow me to show you how _real_ Chinese food is made." Then Mimi guided the chef back to the kitchen, he seemed too stunned by the 'cheap American knock off' comment to stop her, not that he could anyways. When Mimi got to the kitchen she washed her hands and put her hair up, so it wouldn't get in the food. She grabbed a wok that had just come out of the washer and dried it. Then she claimed a stove for herself and got to work.

"First off, your cooking the rice in too much water. In China they have sticky rice because they use chop sticks. So everything has noodles or rice with it." She continued pulling things off shelves and cooking it up and combining all sorts of things but no vegetables.

Samantha stuck her head in the kitchen door. "Mimi I got the vegetables you usually ask for." Samantha held up the bag of fresh vegetables for her sister's inspection.

"These are perfect Samantha, thank you" Mimi said, taking the vegetables and starting to chop them up. Samantha slipped in and kept an eye on the pots and pans already going, stirring occasionally to keep them from burning. The girls kept out of each other's way and knew exactly what to do and when after years of things like this. When Mimi was done flitting around the kitchen, Samantha disappeared to tell England and America that dinner would be ready shortly.

The chef came to his senses and grabbed Mimi by the shoulder. "Now this is MY kitchen an no teenaged girl is going to tell me how to cook in my own kitchen!" The chef stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder and sharp nails digging in to his shoulder.

"Then how about THIS teenaged girl tells you WHAT to do in your kitchen? Let go of my sister or I'll put you in the next dish. You see, sir, I have many recipes that I could use you in; blood pudding, kidney pie, *orecchietti, *linguini. I'm sure, given more time, I could come up with more recipes like that. The man paled and let Mimi go, looking into the now cold brown eyes. Samantha turned to Mimi. "Did that creep hurt you?" Her hand was taping the hip that at home and (now) at world meetings would have her sword.

"No," Mimi smiled at Samantha, "but how 'bout you carry this out?" Mimi handed her two full plates and followed with the other two.

"It's amazing, even when we go out SOMEONE in our family still manages to cook." Samantha said as they enjoyed the meal and every one at the table burst out laughing.

* orecchietti - little ear in Italian

*linguini – tongue also Italian


	8. Family Fun

**Feli: hi everyone!**  
**lovenyami: Greetings fellow human beings! o3o**  
**Feli: *looks at you* are you sure the pictonians aren't reading it?**  
**lovenyami: Oh... Um... Greetings fellow human beings and other beings of intergalatic species!**  
**Feli: *smiles* better! so the adventuer continues -_-' comments are appreciated 'cause i'm running out of ideas...although Valentines day is comming up**  
**so... enjoy this spawn of our ideas**  
**Alfred: Woah, wait! It's almost Valentine's Day? Already?**  
**Feli: ^^ yup so you and Mum might want to ship us off to one of our uncles who isn't dateing anyone**  
**Alfred: ...I have some phone calls to make... *leaves***  
**Feli: hehe any bets on where we're going? cookies to the correct or most creative**  
**lovenyami: I'll bake my special cake cookies~ o3o**  
**Feli: *begs* can i have some?!**  
**lovenyami: Hmm... Maybe~**  
**Feli: pleeeeeease i know that i'll be right! (you know since i write it)**  
**lovenyami: I said maybe. o3o**  
**Feli: ...ok *planing to grab a cookie from the cooling rack if she dosen't give me one***  
**lovenyami: And don't even think of trying to sneak one. I'm going to count the cookies and if I find that one is missing I'm telling mum that you really want him to bake some cookies for you. And I'll make you eat every last one of them. :I**  
**Feli: all at once? *can take a few at a time***  
**lovenyami: All at once.**  
**Feli: you're being mean!**  
**lovenyami: *sticks out tongue then runs away***  
**Feli: MUM!**  
**Arthur: *comes walking into the room* What is it, dear?**  
**Feli: Mimi's being mean!**  
**Arthur: Oh?**  
**Feli: yes she's going to bake cookies and won't share with me but she's sharing with the reviwers**  
**lovenyami: *appears out of no where* Hey! I didn't say you couldn't have any! I said maybe! There's a difference!**  
**Feli: you were acting as if you wouldn't and actions speak louder than words**  
**lovenyami: Nu-uh! You're lying! I wasn't acting like I wasn't going to give you any. You're just being a baby because I didn't say yes right away. *pout***  
**Feli: you should be nice to your big sister! *also pouts***  
**Arthur: Girls! Stop it now, that's quite enough of that.**  
**Feli: But Mum!**  
**Arthur: No buts! You're both acting like children. Now shape up or your both scrubbing this house from top to bottom, inside and out.**  
**Feli: *look at you* i'm sorry**  
**lovenyami: No, I should be the one apologising...**  
**Feli: *holds out arms* hug?**  
**lovenyami: *hugs***

"MIMI COME LOOK AT THIS!" Samantha shouted as she pulled on the handle of the tomahawk freeing it from its tomb of dust and other things America had collected over the years.

"Sweet!" Mimi cried before continuing her exploration. The girls were bored and decided to spend the day exploring a room they technically weren't allowed in. America and England each had a room that was "theirs." No one else was allowed in those rooms however Mimi and Samantha could get into America's sometimes because he didn't organize it as well and he didn't have little spells to tell him when the door was opened. America was also more carefree, he didn't always care if they got into his room as they had now but they still try not to get caught.

Samantha thumped her chest lightly. "Me brave. Me do war dance" And she proceeded to dance around an imaginary fire singing "what made the red man red" from Peter Pan but stopped when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Mimi jumped into the chest she was rummaging through and shut the lid leaving Samantha to huddle in a corner and try to not be seen. As she did so she managed to hit a paper that flipped and dumped a beaded head band with a feather attached onto her head that she didn't notice.

"Girls, are you two up here?" America asked climbing the steps the girls stayed in their hiding spots, not moving. America stopped at the door. "Girls?" He turned the doorknob and entered. Samantha and Mimi hardly dared to breath. America looked directly at Samantha "What are you doing hiding in the corner?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of her. Samantha hid the tomahawk behind her back so it wouldn't be seen.

"Ummm nothing." Samantha said, trying to sound innocent. America smiled a little bit before pointing to the band on his adoptive daughter's head.

"Hm? Then what's with this?" Samantha cocked her head before reaching up to feel what he was talking about with her free hand.

"That fell on my head. I didn't even know it was there. But now you mention it, it fits rather well." She said, tugging it down so it was on properly.

"Uh-huh. Well, don't make too much of a mess up here, alright? You know how much your mother hates seeing one thing out of place." America warned her. Samantha dropped her hand to her side bringing the tomahawk into full view.

"Pft, he doesn't come in here." Samantha scoffed. Americas' eyes locked on the object Samantha had in her hand.

"Hey... What'cha got there?" he asked. Samantha looked down and quickly hid it behind her back again.

"Ummmmm, nothing that was buried under years of shit and could be used as a weapon?" She tried to wiggle her way out of it. America had fallen for her saying such things before but apparently he was on the ball today because he narrowed his eyes and held out his hand.

"Hand it over." Was all he said and Samantha reluctantly brought the tomahawk into full view again but didn't hand it over quite yet.l

"But mum trusts us with swords, that's not even sharp enough to cut!" She protested, trying to bring her father around.

"Yes, we trust you to use them when necessary or when given permission. They're not toys to be going around and playing with." America said. Samantha had one more argument to try before she gave up her new discovery.

"Please, dad. I know how to be careful; I just want a little taste of what you went through in your yesteryears." This was her last resort to keep her little day of pretend going.

"Alright, fine. But next time you need to ask first." America relented. Samantha hugged him, careful not to hit him with the Tomahawk then going back to dancing around her imaginary fire and singing. America chuckled a little bit before wandering back downstairs. Mimi came out of the chest when he did and they both continued to rummage around.

"AWW SWEET!" Samantha cried when she found the chieftain head dress. She put it on and started running around the house whooping like a Native American.

"Oi! There will be none of that!" England scolded as she ran by. She scampered behind America, who had been talking to England.

"Aw, Artie, let them have a little fun!" America whined a little, but England was harder to sway than America.

"They can have fun without making all that noise." Arthur huffed. Samantha peeked out from behind America to look at England then looked up at America.

"Me found big iggybrows but me sucks at shooting bow and arrow." Samantha said trying to imitate the speech she saw from Native Americans on TV as America had never demonstrated how he had really spoken at that time in his history. America grinned down at her.

"Better start practicing more then, huh?" England however was in the process of turning very red. Samantha looked at England then back up to America.

"Me think it hard. Me better start running not shooting bow and arrow." She said before running off. Mimi flew past her but England caught them as they were giggling while they ran. He tossed them gently to the ground.

"I'll teach you to call me 'iggybrows.'" He said before he started tickling both his daughters. America came and joined and it became a free for all. All of them laughing and tickling each other.


	9. Valentine's Day

**Feli: ****Hi everybody!**

** lovenyami: o3o *waves* Greetings!**

**Feli: so we have a specal shout out SilverMoonForever she is a Valentine's baby~! she is an amazing author and a good friend so you should read her stories and wish her a happy birthday ^^**  
**lovenyami: Ou~~ Happy Birthday SilverMoonForever~! I dunno who you are, but may your day be Super Special Awesome~**  
**Feli: also we promised cookies to people who guessed so would you like to announce our... one reviewer?**  
**lovenyami: The one reviewer who gets cookies is... SilverMoonForever~ I hope you like cake cookies~ o3o**  
**Feli: ... dose this mean i get a cookie?**  
**lovenyami: Yes, yes it does.**  
**Feli: WOOP~! *grabs a cookie and runs off***  
**lovenyami: Hey! You can't just leave! *runs after***  
**Feli: but i got my cookie**  
**lovenyami: ...Fine... Well, readers, enjoy the next chapter~ o3o And have a nice day~**  
**Feli: *nomnomnom***

"Hey mum, dad where are we going this year?" It had become a tradition among the nations that on Valentine's Day the girls would go with one of the single nations. That way Arthur and Alfred got a break from the girls on the romantic holiday and they didn't intrude on any other couples. Alfred twisted in his seat so he could see both the girls.

"The Commie Bastard is taking you this time." Alfred spit out 'commie bastard' like it was some poison. Although the girls had smoothed things over, they didn't dispel them. Although, some countries were more discreet about the disputes now than they were before.

"OI! What did I tell you about smack talking other countries in front of the girls!?" England shouted from the driver's seat.

"But mum," Mimi piped up from the back seat, ever the voice of reason. "Don't you call uncle France 'frog' in front of us?" The car exploded in laughter as England fumed.

"HAHAHA she's got you there Artie~" America laughed.

"Thank you, Alfred. That somehow managed to escape my notice." England spit out, gripping the steering wheel. The rest of the trip to the airport was rather uneventful. The girls went through security with no problem and sat there very bored. The girls lost interest in everything in the airport. For some reason nothing was ever able to entertain them in the airport. They had been traveling on their own for a while and the novelty had worn off years ago. Mimi sat quietly listening to music and writing, while Samantha on the other hand was unable to sit still. It was one of her many quirks, something that would normally hold her interest for a long while held no interest to her when she was in an airport or flying. Samantha went through the normal cycle: She started to read all of the books she has with her then lost interest, so she started listening to music that also failed to entertain her, she pulled out the portable DVD player and started playing a movie but quickly lost interest in that as well.

"Mimi, I'm bored." Samantha whined. Mimi sighed, she knew this was coming. She set down her pet project and looked at her twin, who was so different from her.

"And what do you want me to do about it? That sounds like a personal problem." Mimi said, starting the usual dance of words that would entertain both of them for the rest of the time.

"I don't know! But I'm bored!" Samantha complained again.

(YAY! TIME SKIP~)

When Mimi and Samantha got off the plane they didn't have to look very hard to find Russia. He stood out even among his own people due to his height and build.

"UNCLE IVAN!" both the girls shouted before running to their uncle who turned and opened his arms to them.

"I trust you had a safe trip, da?" he asked. They both nodded and continued to mill about him. They walked out to his car and chatted on the way to his house.

Russia's house was large and made of stone. The outside was very foreboding and castle-like but once you got inside the walls were a warm beige and the rooms were nicely decorated. The girls ran inside and greeted the 3 Baltics, who tended to be quite relived when they came over as Russia was rather distracted. As the girls wandered around they noticed a distinct lack of Valentine's Day decorations. Russia somehow missed the evil grin the twins shared.

The girls ran off and started pulling out pink, white and red decorations out of their bags. They put them up everywhere, no room was left untouched. They even managed to slip some red food coloring into Russia's vodka stash, turning it pink. Before he knew it, Russia's coat was exchanged with a pink one and his scarf had a red paper heart paper clipped to it, as did the sleeve of his new coat. Russia looked at it and chuckled.

"I suppose this gives a whole new meaning to wearing your heart on your sleeve, da?" The girls giggled.

"DA!" they shouted before each girl planted a kiss on her uncle's cheek. As this was going on no one noticed Estonia taking pictures, some of the countries would pay well for pictures of Russia like this and Estonia was not a stupid country.


	10. Lullaby for a stormy night

**Feli: HI! we're back and spamming you again!**  
**Lovenyami: ^^ It's not spam unless you post more then one chapter a day.**  
**Feli: darn i thought i had worked up to spam level**  
**Lovenyami: Nope, not yet. ^^**  
**Feli: then i doubt i ever will**  
**Lovenyami: Well, good. No one likes a spammer. x3**  
**Feli: true, true**  
**Lovenyami: Hm... I'd like to take a second to say that I was never scared of thunder as a child. I actually loved thunder storms.**  
**Feli: well now you are but for the record i don't recall being scared of them either**  
**Lovenyami: I actually wanted to be a storm chaser when I was younger. xD**  
**Feli: oh! admierable! i never wanted to be a storm chaser but i wanted to be a ghost hunter..**  
**Lovenyami: Hehe~ ^^**  
**Feli: oh one last note the song this is based on is "lullaby for a stormy night"**

Note: starts not long after Samantha and Mimi were found

Alfred was jolted from the world of his video game by a loud crash of thunder. He paused his game and stretched before getting up to go to the bathroom. As he passed the door to the twin's room he heard a soft sob. He stopped and opened the door to check on them. As he tried to see in the dark room a bolt of thunder illuminated two figures sitting on one of the beds. Mimi was huddled against Samantha and Samantha was holding her and trying to offer her sister some comfort while trying to keep from crying herself and failing. Alfred opened the door wider and walked into the room.

"Hey, what's this?" America asked, sitting next to them on the bed. At that moment another bolt of lightning illuminated the room followed by the deep boom of thunder. Both girls immediately launched themselves at America hiding their faces in his brown bomber jacket. He stiffened, surprised by this, then relaxed and hugged them both, moving all three of them so he had a girl on each knee and he could look at them.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you scared of the thunder?" he asked gently. Both girls nodded, clutching America's shirt and again buried their faces in his jacket when the thunder shook the house.

"HAHA! You don't have to be afraid. When I was little someone told me that it was just angels playing 9 pins, although I found out that it's actually super heroes beating up some bad guys. That's why it looks so pretty when it stops raining! You should ask Arthur to show you his garden tomorrow." America said the girls cocked their heads but quickly clung to him, crying again. Alfred thought hard, panicking, he had done the same thing when he was little, what was it England had done again? Alfred suddenly remembered the lullaby England had sung.

"Hey would it help if I sung you guys a song?" America asked, the girls nodded and he started singing the lullaby he remembered.

England was woken from sleep by thunder. He was about to roll over when he remembered the girls. They had just finalized the adoption the other day. England got up, slipping on his green bunny slippers, and went to check on the girls. He approached the girl's door but it was already open. Peeking into the room he saw America with a girl on each knee.

"-at it's actually super heroes beating up some bad guys. That's why it looks so pretty when it stops raining! You should ask Arthur to show you his garden tomorrow." Arthur nodded and was about to walk away when the thunder boomed again he heard the girls squeak then he heard America start singing and leaned against the wall to listen.

**little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

**little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight**

**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

**little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**

**little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**

England stood straight again when he heard a change in what he used to sing.

**for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight**

**well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

**and I hope that you'll know...  
everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning**

America gently laid the girls on the bed, careful not to disturb them. In the morning the girls were as bouncy as ever.

"MR. ARTHUR MR. ARTHUR!" they yelled, running up to England. "Can we see the garden?" They asked. Arthur looked down from his cooking and smiled.

"After breakfast, we'll get you dressed and I'll show you the garden." The girls squealed and sat down at the table.


End file.
